Arrived in the Pokemon Coliseum (Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon's Story)
Red's Pokemon has been surrounded by the Unversed and then Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon appeared Lobomon: We'll handle this. They are fighting and they defeated them Loweemon: Are you alright? He take his hand to Red and he get up Red: Thanks. (Sigh) I guess their too much for my Pokemon. I'm just going to trained harder. You look pretty strong- really handled those creatures. Are you here to enter the games? Agunimon: What "Games"? Red: The Pokemon Games. To see who's strongest. One day, I'll win that game and become a true hero. They saw Professor Oak Professor Oak: Red! Where are you? You didn't finish you're training for this! Red: Well, I better go. The Tournament is right ahead. I hope I get to see you fight there sometime! He ran off Loweemon: A competition... Hmm... Maybe we should find out. How strong we really are. Agunimon: Alright, let's go. Meanwhile Giovanni looks Angry Giovanni: I cannot believe this! One Pokemon and another. It's like a who's who of decathlon disasters around here. And all I need is one fighting Pokemon. Then he saw Agunimon and the others look at the Board Giovanni: That's right! Their the one's! They looking at it Lobomon: This must be it. Agunimon: Yeah. Giovanni: How bad is this. Loweemon: What? Lobomon: Who said that? They turned around and nobody's here Giovanni: Terrible to see it. They saw Giovanni Giovanni: All this power go to waste. Agunimon: Who are you? Giovanni: I'm Giovanni. The Leader of the Team Rockets. And let me guess, you're trying to put the power of darkness inside you. Is it? Of course it is. Well, anyway, bad idea. Agunimon: What do you mean? Giovanni: Okay, I'll talk to you- darkness is inside... Everyone. Nothing to be ashamed of. You go nice with it and darkness will be your friend. But if you got and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at the underwear store. And then where are you? Somewhere? Now me, I look at you and I see potential. That's right, boys. You got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll give you some pointers. I'm mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering. Look n So, let's hear it. How can we conquered the darkness? Giovanni: That's a easy one. You have to sign up for the Tournament. I know, I know. Please, Giovanni, the Pokemon Games. But listen, you would be surprised what you can learn in the next battle. And don't worry about it. I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you call an expert in the art of darkness. Oh, and be quick about it. This is a limited-time offer. Then went into the Tournament Agunimon: When are you going to tell us how to conquer the darkness? Giovanni: Just a Minute, Please? You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things. He gonna sign it for Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon Giovanni: You're Names? Lobomon: Lobomon. Agunimon: Agunimon. Loweemon: Loweemon. Giovanni: Hmmm... Their names look strange but... Okay.... He's power... Their size. What's this? A Trainer? Hmph, Giovanni. There. All done. You have been signed up. I sense that you're already starting to get all warm and fazzy with that darkness inside you. It's amazing, really? And listen, by the time you win the final match here... You'll have figured out how to conquer it for good. And don't worry about it, anything goes wrong. I'll make them go away. Service with a smile. Loweemon: I got this. They left to the Tournament